Comment j'ai Gagné la Guerre
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Autrefois coéquipiers, amis, époux et amants, les "Plus Grands Héros du Monde" se sont retournés les uns contre les autres. Aujourd'hui divisés, les Vengeurs, condamnés à mort dans une gangue de glace, doivent se forcer à se réunir pour s'échapper de la prison que Loki leur a confectionné. En espérant ne pas être obligés de reprendre la Guerre Civile où ils l'ont laissée.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+. **

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici le début d'un long OS en trois partie. L'idée m'est venue en jouant à Disney Infinity, et non je n'ai pas honte. ça fait depuis cet hiver que cet OS murit et après une rédaction difficile et une bêta-lecture tourmentée, je vous présente la première partie. Je remercie chaleureusement Lady-Lawy, qui disons, sert un peu de "crash lectrice" et encaisse un peu mes folies, et naturellement ma chère bêta Zazaaah qui a prit le temps de corriger ce pavé et de le subir. J'irais nulle part sans vous les filles, vous êtes mes ailes. **

**Note II : En fait, j'ai dit trois parties mais ce serait plutôt deux parties et un épilogue. La première est axée sur la mise en contexte, le Stony sera plus présent dans la seconde. **

**Le titre vient d'un des tomes de Civil War. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet OS est, dirons-nous, un UA assez tordu où Civil War a tourné... Différemment. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que c'est un peu tordu. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, je ne suis pas très bien renseignée sur Civil War donc j'ai pu commettre quelques impairs. Et c'est un peu un pot-pourri du 616, du MCU et de l'univers du jeu que vous avez là. Un UA, _basically_. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit le mieux est que vous vous fassiez une idée par vous-même !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _And the walls kept tumbling down_

 _In the city that we love_  
 _Great clouds roll over the hills_  
 _Bringing darkness from above_

 _But if you close your eyes,_  
 _Does it almost feel like_  
 _Nothing changed at all?_  
 _And if you close your eyes,_  
 _Does it almost feel like_  
 _You've been here before?_  
 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ Bastille – Pompeii

New-York était malade. D'une pâleur lugubre. Du ciel à la terre, de sa chevelure nuageuse à ses pieds de bitume, il n'y avait que du blanc. Les nuages recouvraient l'ensemble comme une coupe ondulante, parfois teintée de gris ou de noir, mais la règle était simple : ne jamais laisser passer une touche de bleu ou d'azur. Les épaules de la ville, taillées comme des gratte-ciels, à l'origine argentées ou noires, étaient recouvertes d'une croûte de givre immaculé et scintillant. Qu'il s'agisse du visage rond et galbé de Manhattan, ou de ceux rachitiques du Bronx ou du Queens, ils étaient recouvert d'un fond de teint blanc, tellement épais et doux, que l'on en était venu à oublier la véritable dureté de leur peau d'asphalte. Tout le spectre coloré n'était jamais qu'une nuance de blanc. La neige avait parfois des reflets roses ou bleutés, mais ils étaient immédiatement ravalés par l'immaculé.

Et il y avait la glace. D'immenses pics ressemblant à de gigantesques épées, bonnets d'ânes, pyramides, tiges de plantes, branches, serres d'oiseaux de proie, ou pointes de donjons. Car c'était ce qu'était devenu New-York. Un immense palais glacé. Une forteresse de neige et de glace, majestueuse et silencieuse.

Silencieuse, du moins, jusqu'à la détonation. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et l'explosion emporta avec elle neige poudreuse, éclats de glace et débris de métal. Une paire d'yeux azurés s'affola et scruta les environs, avant que des mains gantées de rouge ne rabattent une capuche de même couleur au-dessus d'un visage pâle. Une petite silhouette ailée enveloppée dans une fourrure synthétique noire vint s'arrêter à son niveau.

« Il y en a une dizaine qui arrivent !

\- J'ai le temps ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- A nous de voir. »

Aussitôt dit, la silhouette lilliputienne recouvra une taille normale, à hauteur d'épaule de la blonde, et fouilla à l'intérieur de sa fausse fourrure. Elle en sortit un cylindre rougeâtre, dégageant une lumière chatoyante et chaleureuse, qui éclaira les deux visages féminins avant que ceux-ci ne se dirigent vers le canon métallique, légèrement en hauteur par rapport à elles.

« Tu sais installer ce truc ? soupira la flavescente. Les faire sauter, facile, mais le reste…

\- Hank m'a montré. Y'a plus qu'à prier pour que ça marche. »

Elles se dirigèrent à grandes enjambées vers le canon et se penchèrent pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Y luisait un cristal d'un bleu glacial, évoquant vaguement un losange. La femme en fourrure recouvra sa forme minimale et s'infiltra à l'intérieur du canon pour s'approcher du cristal, qu'elle examina longuement, ses ailes battant dans son dos.

Des bruits assourdissants se firent entendre. La blonde fit volte-face, ayant l'impression que le tonnerre avait pris une forme humanoïde pour commencer à courir vers elle. Mais cernée ainsi de buildings glacés, tassée sous la poudreuse, elle ne voyait rien.

« Janet, dépêches-toi. »

A l'intérieur du canon, l'interpellée, qui avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas toucher cette chose sans en sortir indemne, tendit les mains. Deux rayons jaunes s'en échappèrent et heurtèrent le cristal, qui se détacha de son socle en émettant un léger son. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle put s'en saisir pour le déloger. Celle que l'on appelait autrefois la Guêpe s'échappa de la bouche du canon en volant à tire d'aile, apostrophant la blonde qui scrutait le paysage avec anxiété. Cette dernière s'intéressa de son tour au canon, jeta un dernier regard au cylindre rougeoyant et le fit entrer, en lieu et place du cristal bleu. Le tonnerre continuait de gronder autour d'elles. Janet volait en tous sens autour du canon, tout en entendant les pas sourds et lourds se rapprocher.

« Ça ne marche pas, dit la plus grande en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés.

\- Carol ! »

Une demi-douzaine de créatures, géantes et bleues, apparurent à l'horizon, protégées de sombres armures de pierres, et armées de lances épaisses comme des troncs d'arbres. Le canon explosa. La détonation fut bien plus puissante que la précédente. Elle emporta cependant également de la neige et de la glace, mais des morceaux de métal beaucoup plus conséquents et les deux femmes. Leurs corps s'écroulèrent dans la neige et roulèrent sur le sol blanc pendant que se rapprochaient les immenses silhouettes bleues.

* * *

Quand Carol reprit conscience, plus rien n'était blanc. L'environnement avait troqué sa robe poudreuse et immaculée contre une combinaison sombre et métallique. Le ciel était devenu un lourd plafond tracé par quelques néons, qui répandaient une lumière crue dans la pièce. Janet n'était plus minuscule, elle avait recouvré sa taille normale et était dépossédée de sa fourrure, dévoilant sa combinaison jaune et noire. De même, la blonde n'avait plus sa doudoune, qui cachait sa tenue rouge, or et bleue, brûlée superficiellement à l'arrière. Carol jura mais ne trouva pas le courage de se plaindre. Après tout, elle était au chaud, et surtout, il n'y avait plus de silhouette bleue. Non, la demi-douzaine de personnes qui se trouvait autour d'elle lui était familière, si bien que malgré le fait que tout son corps la lance, en particulier son dos, elle sourit.

« Qui, demanda-t-elle simplement, d'une voix rauque. »

Deux mains se levèrent. La première était gantée de jaune, reliée à une combinaison presque entièrement rouge. Sa porteuse arborait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts brillaient de malice. L'autre main était couverte de bleue et le reste de la tenue était jaune. Reconnaissant là Jessica et Hank, Carol hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle posa sa main sur son front qui commençait à se faire très sérieusement sentir et soupira.

« Alors, ça n'a vraiment pas marché ? »

C'était la voix de Reed Richards. Carol, tout en risquant une œillade vers Janet, évanouie, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant finalement de hocher négativement la tête.

« Le canon n'a pas réagi d'un iota, si loin que je me souvienne, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que le générateur de chaleur est à l'origine de la réaction qui a fait exploser le canon, morigéna l'homme élastique. Manifestement tenter d'inverser la polarité des cristaux n'était pas suffisant…

\- S'il te plait Red, le coupa Jessica. Tu réfléchiras à tout ça quand tu seras sorti de cette pièce, par respect pour les blessés. »

Mr. Fantastic et Spider-Woman échangèrent un regard venimeux avant que le scientifique n'abdique. La plupart d'entre eux étaient trop heureux d'avoir la brune dans leur camp pour nécessairement la contrarier. La voix rauque de Miss-Hulk s'éleva alors.

« Je pense au contraire que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ce qu'on compte faire maintenant, intervint l'ancienne avocate. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, votre solution, c'était de trafiquer au moins quelques canons pour faire redescendre la température, mais vos générateurs de chaleurs sont inefficaces.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair quand j'avais dit qu'il n'y avait que cinquante pour cent de chances de réussir, soupira Reed.

\- Justement, s'imposa encore Miss-Hulk. Hors de question d'envoyer le peu que nous sommes à la mort si votre prochain plan n'a pas au moins 80% de chances de réussir. »

* * *

En tout et pour tout, ils n'étaient que dix, entassés dans un bunker. Carol Danvers, alias Captain Marvel. . La Veuve Noire alias Natasha Romanoff, et son éternel compagnon Clint Barton a.k.a Œil-de-Faucon. Miss-Hulk. Jessica Drew ou Spider-Woman. Hank et Janet Pym aussi appelés Antman (ou Pourpoint Jaune à la vue du costume) et la Guêpe. Et bien sûr, Tony Stark, le tristement célèbre Iron Man. Leur alliance plus que fragile et fluctuante n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans les événements qui avaient frappé la ville en plein milieu de la Guerre Civile.

C'était juste après la mort de Goliath. Quand tout le monde s'était détourné de leur cause. Ils disaient vouloir sauver tout le monde mais au final ils n'avaient réussi qu'à abattre l'un des leurs. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, isolés. La solution leur avait semblé simple : libérer quelques cellules de la Zone Négative pour alimenter leurs troupes. Ils auraient toutefois dû être assez intelligents pour savoir que leurs « anciens » ennemis se retourneraient contre eux dès que les choses se corseraient. Et elles s'étaient corsées quand Loki avait profité de la faiblesse des héros pour proposer une revanche à New-York.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Tout Jotunheim était avec lui. Et avec des héros divisés qui devaient déjà s'occuper des super-vilains -qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes relâchés-, les autorités débordées, tout l'ordre affaibli, il avait réussi, en s'alliant à quelques figures connues telles que MODOK et Norman Osborn, à marcher sur New-York. La ville avait été engloutie, gelée en trois jours, vidée de presque tous les habitants qui avaient réussi à échapper à l'extermination. Et ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient compris ce que ce lieu était réellement : un mouroir à héros.

Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient concentrés à New-York. Beaucoup trop. La ville avait gelée, par la magie et la technologie et à présent, ils étaient enfermés dedans, incapables d'en sortir malgré toute leurs tentatives, écrasés par les géants des glaces qui se montraient étonnamment résistants. C'était en comprenant qu'ils étaient perdus, et que leur unique solution se trouvait dans une attaque d'ordre cérébrale plutôt que physique, que certains, -Barton, Romanoff et Drew- étaient revenus. Mais ceux qui étaient déjà parti n'étaient pas revenus. Et ne reviendraient pas. C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient tous dit. C'était ce dont ils avaient voulu se persuader.

Parce que quelque part dans cette immense ville de glace, Captain America et ses troupes faisaient tout pour débarrasser New-York de la malédiction de Jotunheim. Ils étaient nombreux, ils pouvaient certainement y arriver, et peut-être y arriveraient-ils s'ils acceptaient encore de perdre des proches.

Oui, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Que chaque groupe se battrait de son côté en se débattant pour trouver une solution et que l'un ou l'autre finirait par y arriver. Mais cela faisait trois mois et force était de constater qu'ils étaient dans une impasse monstrueuse. Tony Stark le savait plus que personne. C'était pour cette raison que Tony Stark ne parlait plus.

Cela faisait depuis le retour de Loki qu'on ne l'avait plus entendu dire un seul mot. Lui qui avait été leur chef de file, leur meneur, celui par qui tout avait commencé, pour évoquer les choses simplement, s'était refermé sur lui-même soudainement quand toute cette suite d'échecs lui était retombée au visage. Comme si l'arrivée de la glace à New-York avait gelé ses lèvres. Il ne dormait plus du tout, passait ses journées penché sur des plans et des calculs, cherchant désespérément une solution. Cherchant à se libérer de la glace qui s'en était prise à la ville, mais aussi à son cœur. Tout ça, il tentait de le faire seulement en tant que Tony Stark. Il ne pouvait plus approcher l'armure.

Le silence de Tony faisait qu'on évitait souvent de parler à côté de lui. Ou si l'on en était contraint, on le faisait à voix basse, surtout quand cela concernait l'autre camp. Cependant le débat était à présent si gros que même de son exil, il en eut quelques échos.

« Pietro et Wanda n'avaient aucun camp, pourtant, murmura Carol à Jessica, la bouche pleine de quelques fruits en conserve.

\- Il paraît que même ceux qui n'avaient pas de camp sont de leur côté maintenant, répondit la brune qui partageait avec elle son repas de fortune. On est clairement en infériorité numérique.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, ragea Captain Marvel. Quand on est dehors, on craint certainement plus leur arrivée que celle des géants des glaces ! »

Une même idée avait commencé à leur traverser l'esprit. Tony l'avait compris. Tony prenait peut-être beaucoup de décisions idiotes mais cela ne faisait pourtant pas de lui un idiot. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire mais il savait aussi qu'ils auraient besoin de son aval, même si ce n'était que d'un hochement de tête, pour mettre ce plan désespéré à exécution. Il fallait dire que la personne qui s'occupait généralement des plans était dans _l'autre camp_.

* * *

« Ils nettoient la ville des géants des glaces, même si c'est foncièrement inutile, lui exposa longuement Hank quelques jours plus tard. Ils ont le nombre et la force, mais nous savons qu'il ne faut pas que du muscle pour retourner la situation. Il faut frapper à des endroits stratégiques. Ils doivent les connaître, mais peut-être ne savent-ils pas comment s'y prendre. Nous, si. Mais nous manquons de données, Tony. Alors que eux… Ils ont toutes les données. Sans doute. Dans tous les cas, ils en ont certainement plus que nous. On devrait travailler ensemble plutôt que se tirer dans les pattes, vu qu'on cherche la même chose. »

Tony avait levé ses yeux bleus vers lui et ils brillaient d'un air si désolé que le Pourpoint Jaune se résolut à quitter les lieux sans rien attendre de plus de lui. Dans la pièce adjacente du bunker où ils se terraient, tous les autres attendaient son verdict. Pym se contenta de hocher négativement la tête en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un soupir d'impatience traversa ceux qui s'étaient un jour fait appeler les Puissants Vengeurs.

* * *

« En même temps, il y a vraiment de quoi émettre une réserve, admit Janet, sourcils froncés. Vous croyez qu'un seul d'entre eux acceptera de s'approcher de nous ?

\- On l'a bien fait, nous, grogna Natasha sans la regarder. »

Mais il était évident que cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge. La Veuve Noire avait plus que jamais du mal à être courtoise envers ses anciens coéquipiers après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle savait qu'à présent la neutralité était de mise, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle peinait à effacer ce ressentiment de sa conscience. Tout ce qui se marquait en elle se gravait au fer rouge. C'était là sa fatalité.

« Difficile de se demander à qui la faute, aussi, argua Jessica.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de reprendre ce débat, s'impatienta Richards.

\- Si et ça le sera toujours, l'arrêta Spider-Woman. Pendant que vous complotiez, que vous nous preniez en chasse, le monde était livré à lui-même ! Tout ça c'est à cause de _vous_ ! Alors félicitations !

\- D'eux ? répéta Barton, sourcils abattus devant ses paupières. Nous nous battions tous les uns contre les autres !

\- Non ! Nous, on essayait d'aider !

\- Mais eux aussi ! Ils essayaient de sauver _tout le monde_ !

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans leur camp depuis le début ?! Ils ont relâché un nombre incalculable de super-vilains et maintenant tout ça nous est retombé dessus ! En même temps que deux dieux asgardiens en mal de vengeance ! Loki et une armée qui prendrait tous les chitauris au petit déjeuner, avec en plus Osborn, MODOK et l'AIM ! Et même _Thor_ , furieux de s'être fait ainsi copié pour _tuer_ un héros, serait capable de nous griller pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

Un coup de feu retentit et une balle passa entre eux, les faisant reculer prestement, pour ne pas dire sursauter, tandis que tous les autres se tendaient comme des arcs. Natasha rangea cependant rapidement son arme. L'heure n'était pas du tout au gâchis de balles, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour les faire taire. Œil-de-Faucon et Spider-Woman la contemplèrent avec des yeux ronds mais comprirent immédiatement le message, aussi firent-ils silence, respectueusement.

« Merci, argua la Veuve Noire. Ce petit entracte nous permet de mettre un élément en lumière : on a besoin des autres et c'est plus qu'une certitude.

\- Pour se retourner contre eux dès qu'on aura obtenu d'eux ce que l'on veut ? risqua cependant Jessica en croisant les bras, toujours aussi peu confiante.

\- Cette loi n'a plus aucune raison d'être, intervint une voix apathique. Le débat ne reprendra pas. »

Le silence retomba, comme les bras de la femme araignée et comme toutes les mâchoires des membres de l'assemblée. Tony Stark se tenait là, debout, en toile de fond, se reposant sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres pincées. Il ne les regardait pas, il ne regardait aucun d'entre eux, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Les anciens Vengeurs s'échangèrent quelques regards étonnés, mais personne n'osa piper le moindre mot. Tout le monde sauf Clint Barton.

« Est-ce qu'on doit appeler quelqu'un ? Ramener la crèche et les rois mages ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, cracha Natasha. »

Œil-de-Faucon leva les deux mains et risqua un sourire qui ne lui valut qu'un regard agacé de la Veuve Noire. Celle-ci détourna la tête et scruta le visage coupable d'Anthony Stark. Ils avaient tous attendu un accord, quelque chose de lui, mais à présent qu'il venait de leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient, ils ne savaient plus qu'en faire. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Déployez-vous, insista-t-il avant d'être pris d'une légère quinte de toux. Il faut à tout prix tenter de retrouver les Vengeurs Secrets et… prier pour qu'ils acceptent. »

Et cette fois, il n'en fallut pas plus. Ils retrouvaient enfin, un léger morceau de l'ombre de leur chef. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin, cette petite goutte d'assurance pour que la potion de confiance et de force devienne efficace. Ils ne s'élancèrent, chacun de leur côté, armés et parés contre le froid. En pleine nuit, la température pouvait avoisiner les moins cinquante degrés Celsius. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils apercevraient le moindre Vengeur Secret mais si c'était le cas, ils se surprirent tous à prier pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas du Punisher.

* * *

Le matin, il était strictement impossible de voir à plus de dix mètres. Raisons pour laquelle il était terriblement difficile de tenter la moindre opération. Tout le paysage, déjà noyé de blanc, diffusait dans l'air cette poudre grisâtre qui semblait avoir le pouvoir de geler les poumons de quiconque. Même les cornées n'y résistaient pas. Alors il fallait porter d'épaisses lunettes de ski, s'emmitoufler sous un manteau assez épais pour ressembler à un ours, et se protéger les voies respirations ainsi que les mains, cela allait de soi. Autrement dit, un exercice peu confortable alors que les heures plus tardives du jour rendait la chasse au Jotun plus praticable. Mais c'était le moment de la journée que Bucky Barnes préférait pour sortir. L'ancien assassin continuait d'avoir un goût prononcé pour la solitude. Cet air brumeux et cotonneux lui donnait, malgré les circonstances, l'impression d'être dans un cocon bienfaisant, qui lui permettait de tout oublier. Ou tout du moins, le principal. Tout oublier était une impossibilité mathématique. Mais pendant quelques instants, la guerre, le laboratoire de Zola, HYDRA, son passé sanglant. Puis la Guerre Civile, la division des héros et l'implosion glaciale de New-York, l'implosion de leur monde à tous. Mais aussi et surtout, l'implosion de la raison de Steve. Tout cela était posé sous verre, tant que le Soldat de l'Hiver, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien répondu à son nom qu'en ces heures, était seul.

Mais cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il n'était plus seul. Il attendait simplement que sa cible ait un moment d'inattention ou lui fournisse une occasion pour lui permettre d'ajouter une tête à son tableau. Steve n'appréciait pas trop que lui et les autres Vengeurs Secrets se livrent à ce genre de jeu, mais ils devaient bien faire quelque chose pour faire passer le temps. Le Cap restait tapi dans un coin, replié sur lui-même, cherchant une solution, ou tout du moins selon ses dires. Mais eux attendaient les directives et tournaient en rond. Et à chaque fois que son ami s'approchait pour tenter de dégeler cette gangue autour de son cœur, il essuyait un revers si sec et si froid que la température extérieure devenait un moindre mal. Tous étaient donc en attente, en perdition, malgré le fait qu'ils aient le nombre, la force et la volonté. En attente de quoi, par contre, Bucky lui-même n'aurait su le dire.

Il tira. La rocket alla jusqu'au toit qui se trouvait juste en face de son propre promontoire et explosa en bonne et due forme. De si bon matin, au milieu de la brume, c'était presque beau à voir. Bien sûr, quelqu'un allait râler. Sue Richards, Murddock, Summers, Vision ou T'challa. Parce que les armes étaient précieuses, que les détonations étaient bruyantes, attiraient non seulement l'attention des géants des glaces, de l'AIM mais aussi celle des autres Vengeurs, etc. Cependant l'instinct de tueur d'élite du brun lui disait que cette rocket valait le coup d'être gâchée.

Et il ne se trompa pas : un drapeau blanc s'agita dans les airs. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de blanc. Bucky ricana sourdement avant de se dire qu'il aurait dû parier sa conserve du soir avec Johnny Storm. La Torche était toujours prête à parier son dîner que les excursions matinales du Soldat de l'Hiver étaient monstrueusement inutiles.

Un éclat lumineux vint déranger son regard, puis un second, suivi de plusieurs autres, et il fallut un certain temps au soldat pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une tentative de communication il jura puis se pencha en avant.

« _C'était pas sympa._ »

Barnes roula des yeux, avant de fouiller dans une de ses poches et d'en sortir une petite lampe torche. Non pas qu'il avait peur de se perdre sur le chemin de sa chambre, mais les Vengeurs Secrets craignaient assez que la communication sans fil les rende détectables. Et puisqu'Emma Frost était toujours dans la nature, on en revenait aux anciennes méthodes.

« _Tu l'as cherché_ , répondit-il en suivant le même code, éteignant et rallumant la lumière à un rythme particulier. _Si tu veux me tuer Barton, va falloir t'y prendre mieux._ »

« _Un, comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Deux, si je l'avais voulu, tu serais mort avant même de sentir ma flèche dans ton crâne._ »

« _Un, même dans cet air glacé avec deux écharpes sur le pif, je peux sentir l'odeur de la trahison. Deux… Dit-il alors que je l'ai repéré dès qu'il est monté sur le toit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ »

« _Tu remets cette histoire de trahison ? On veut un « Pourparlers »_. »

L'ancien sergent n'avait aucune envie de s'enliser de nouveau dans le débat « retourner dans le camp de Tony Stark est une haute trahison et une insulte à la mémoire de Goliath ». Alors il s'intéressa alors seulement à la dernière partie.

« _C'est une plaisanterie ?_ »

Ça avait intérêt à en être une. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose à retenir de Barton, c'était que ce qui ne devait pas être une plaisanterie en devenait une. Et ce qui devait l'être, ne l'était, malheureusement pas.

« _Non. Tony Stark veut voir les Vengeurs Secrets._ »

Et évidemment, c'était la même chose pour le grand Tony Stark. Tony putain de Stark. Bucky serra les dents.

« _S'il y a bien une chose que les évènements passés nous ont appris, c'est que Tony Stark a vraiment un problème avec le mot « secret »._ »

« _Tu viens de faire de l'esprit là ?_ »

« _Transmets_ _ça à Stark de ma part._ »

L'archer haussa un sourcil face à cette réponse qui n'avait purement et simplement rien à avoir avec tout le reste de la conversation, ou tout du moins à son sens. Mais quand une deuxième roquette se dirigea vers lui en sifflant, il n'eut d'autre choix que se jeter au sol et cacher son visage sous sa capuche en se bouchant les oreilles. Bon sang. C'était à cause de ce genre de chose qu'il était presque sourd. Heureusement qu'il lui restait ses yeux. Mais quand il les releva pour les diriger vers le toit d'en face, le Soldat de l'Hiver avait disparu.

* * *

Au début, à savoir pendant environ dix secondes, il avait voulu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais rapidement, malgré la brume, les souvenirs mis sous verre et le cocon matinal, il avait fini par réaliser quelque chose. Si l'oiseau était venu à sa rencontre, seul qui plus était, en position de soumission, alors peut-être que les autres étaient à leur recherche.

Il n'était peut-être pas le seul Vengeur Secret dehors à cette heure-ci. Et quelqu'un d'idiot pouvait retranscrire le message n'importe comment. Or, Steve n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'idioties. Alors s'il y avait une personne désignée pour déposer un tel message, c'était lui. Bucky ne croyait ni en Dieu, ni en une quelconque forme de divinité, ni au destin, ni à la providence. Malgré le fait qu'il se Pourtant, s'il y avait bien un moment pour croire à une idée aussi délirante, c'était celui-ci. Comme s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé sur ce toit par hasard, mais bel et bien pour réceptionner ce message.

Penser à ce genre de chose montrait qu'il avait un peu trop abusé sur la bouteille que Logan avait trouvée la veille. Logan qui lui adressa d'ailleurs un signe de tête interrogatif quand il le vit arriver. Un vieux parking réhabilité servait de quartier général de fortune aux Vengeurs Secrets.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver éluda d'un geste de la main en rasant presque les murs. Il n'avait envie d'être interpellé ou interrompu par personne avant de _l'_ avoir vu. Au bout d'environ une trentaine de secondes, il arriva devant la porte qui menait à la centrale électrique de l'immeuble, aujourd'hui complètement hors d'état. Ils avaient juste fait en sorte de garder le parking éclairé, mais éteignaient tout dès qu'une présence, quelle qu'elle soit, se faisait sentir. Et c'était toujours dans cette pièce que se terrait Steve.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient repliés ici, il n'en était plus sorti. Tout le monde pouvait faire des allers et des retours avec plus de facilité que dans un moulin, il ne remarquait rien. Il restait là, roulé en boule, tête sur les genoux. Parfois, avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. En ce moment, c'était Sam. Lui et Bucky échangèrent un hochement de tête en guise de salut. Et dehors, quand on se demandait comment allait le Captain, on continuait de dire qu'il réfléchissait à un plan. Peut-être était-ce la vérité, mais plus personne, pas même Bucky, ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Le soldat ne savait plus vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Autrefois, Steve pensait de manière relativement simple, parce que pour lui, les choses avaient l'air simple et se réglaient simplement. Une expérience pour devenir un soldat digne d'entrer dans l'armée ? Simple. Il marchait. Attaquer un train ? Simple. Défendre New-York ? Simple. Dans ce genre de situations, Steve Rogers abattait toutes les variables inutiles. Alors que pour beaucoup d'autres, les choses ressemblaient davantage à « attaquer un train qui sert de planque à un scientifique fou et nazi et qui circule dans les montagnes » ou à « défendre New-York d'une attaque extraterrestre ne venant d'aucun monde connu envoyée là par un individu sorti de la mythologie nordique prévoyant de se venger de son frère à cause de frustration infantiles ».

Mais ce n'était plus le temps des débuts. A présent, il commençait à voir les choses avec autant de variables que les autres. Parce que lui aussi avait dû commencer à se départir du « sale boulot » qui, autrefois, était pour les autres. C'était ainsi. Pendant un temps, il lui avait suffi d'apparaître en uniforme de Captain America pour résoudre tous les problèmes. Et derrière, les moissonneurs comme Bucky et les Howling Commandos finissaient le travail, moins joli sur la vitrine. Ce système n'était pas fait pour durer très longtemps et pourtant, Steve n'avait que trop tardé à le réaliser.

Il avait fallu que Tony Stark apparaisse pour qu'il le réalise. Et il l'avait réalisé de la pire des façons.

Sans piper mot, Bucky alla s'installer à côté de la boule de désespoir blanche, rouge et bleue qu'était devenu son ami. Ou plus précisément, entre lui et le Faucon. Là, le brun se défit de ses lunettes, retira ses deux écharpes, fit tomber sa capuche, ouvrit sa doudoune et se débarrassa de ses gants. Ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, mais cela l'aidait à réfléchir à son entrée en matière. À son annonce. Il se demanda s'il devait introduire son sujet, raconter une histoire plaisante, distrayante, pour les mettre tous les trois dans le bain. Comme l'aurait fait le Bucky d'autrefois. Mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Steve se braque d'avantage. L'ancien Steve, frais et candide, était un souvenir peut-être aussi périssable que le gentleman que Bucky avait été dans ses jeunes jours. Alors il le fit directement, à la manière du Soldat de l'Hiver, pour être entendu, au moins de Captain America. Même si Steve était en train de dépérir quelque part.

« Les autres Vengeurs nous ont envoyé un message. »

* * *

« Il faut des volontaires. »

Ça avait été les premiers mots du Capitaine mais aussi les seuls pendant un long moment. Bucky s'était efforcé d'agir en intermédiaire et d'expliquer la situation à tout ce beau monde qui s'entassait dans le parking. Mais avec quelqu'un dont la patience était à un niveau intermédiaire entre celle de Wolverine et du Punisher, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas n'avaient qu'à attacher leurs ceintures. Heureusement, Sam l'avait un peu aidé. C'était vraiment un chic type, en fait.

Malheureusement, Bucky avait pigeonné l'archer sans tenter de convenir d'un jour et d'un lieu de rendez-vous, alors d'autres avaient dû se charger de cette besogne. C'était Iron Fist qui était revenu avec un lieu, une heure, mais aussi une règle.

« Ils veulent qu'on soit maximum dix, annonça Daniel. »

Sans blague. Ils étaient plus de cinquante dans de vieux parking, à avoir un compte à régler avec la misérable dizaine qui se tassait de l'autre côté de la ville.

« Eh bien alors, ricana Luke Cage, ils craignent une embuscade ? »

Certains rirent jaune, d'autres grognèrent ou sifflèrent, mais tous étaient globalement d'accord avec l'homme à la peau d'acier, qui avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Surtout que, d'une certaine manière, tous étaient volontaires. Ils voulaient tous y aller. Mais ils ne devaient être que dix. Et puis ils n'avaient pas confiance.

Certes les Puissants Vengeurs étaient en position de faiblesse, à ce qui semblait. Mais il y avait tout de même les trois têtes pensantes du groupe, personne n'était sûr que le faux Thor soit réellement en état de nuire, ou que leurs chers scientifiques n'avaient pas inventé un nouveau moyen de les abattre. Non, personne n'avait confiance. Pas même Steve. Surtout pas Steve, en réalité. Mais il était évident que c'était à lui d'y aller, alors il avait repris les commandes et répété :

« Il faut des volontaires. »

Certains méritaient d'être plus volontaires que les autres. Alors malgré les envies et les rancœurs de chacun, quand Sue Richards déclara qu'elle en était, rapidement suivie par son frère, personne n'y vit matière à objection. Peter Parker se joignit rapidement à la petite troupe de fortune.

En tant que dirigeant de la nation la plus avancée technologiquement au monde, T'challa s'ajouta à leur nombre, de même que sa femme Ororo. Le Fauve et Logan furent alors presque désignés par Cyclope pour les seconder. Bucky avait déjà sa place toute désignée en tant que bras droit du Capitaine. Daredevil fut le dernier à être choisi, par chance mais aussi parce que ses sens développés seraient efficaces pour prévenir une attaque. Ils laissèrent les commandes au Faucon le temps de leur absence, et Sam leur adressa un salut militaire.

Le groupe ainsi formé, ils s'en allèrent, à la tombée de la nuit, au point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'il s'agissait là d'une des plus grandes mauvaises idées de l'histoire des mauvaises idées. Dès que la nuit tombait, la température chutait si vite que l'on pouvait voir la glace se former à vue d'œil. Et les géants des glaces aimaient l'obscurité. Mais le fait que l'audience soit demandée au crépuscule ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : ils devaient être rapides.

* * *

Les rues étaient d'un calme morbide mais cela faisait longtemps que les Vengeurs ne s'y laissaient plus prendre. Les géants des glaces pouvaient être bruyants comme l'orage ou discrets comme la mort. Les hommes de l'AIM étaient peut-être vêtus de jaune mais ils étaient devenus assez malins pour n'être repérés qu'au dernier moment. Les Puissants Vengeurs, surtout, devaient y mettre du leur pour être aperçus.

Venir à Times Square provoquait toujours quelque chose d'étrange en Steve Rogers. Il se souvenait toujours du moment où il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette chambre d'hôpital factice et s'était rué dehors, pour se retrouver au milieu de cette rue gigantesque, toute droit sortie d'un livre de science-fiction, engorgée de publicités lumineuses. C'était toujours ce souvenir qui revenait en lui, ce moment qui s'était apparenté à un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'était que maintenant que Times Square pouvait vraiment être décrit comme un lieu cauchemardesque. Toute vie s'était échappée de ce croisement animé, les lumières s'étaient éteintes, les immenses écrans s'étaient écroulés ou avaient été transpercés par des pics de glace. Tout n'était qu'un entrelacs glacial qui leur donnait l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu des filets d'un prédateur sournois.

« A chaque fois que je suis à Times Squares, dit Peter, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un coin où une araignée des glaces a chanté « Let It Go ».

\- Pitié, tais-toi, renâcla Murdock malgré le fait que sa voix soit étouffée par sa doudoune rouge. »

L'homme araignée ricana avant de remonter son écharpe bleue devant son nez. Tous les autres soupirèrent ou secouèrent la tête. Au moins les tentatives d'humour agaçantes de Peter n'avaient pas gelé avec le reste de la ville. Même si les vannes sur la glace sentaient franchement le réchauffé : ils n'avaient jamais autant entendu parler de la Reine des Neiges et de Game of Thrones depuis toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs certains n'en avaient jamais entendu parler avant.

Logan fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en cuir –son insensibilité au froid faisait de lui quelqu'un de détestable dès qu'il s'agissait d'accomplir une mission à l'extérieur-, et en sortit une lampe torche. Il la dirigea vers un écran et se mit à faire clignoter le faisceau. Un second faisceau lui répondit et quelques instants plus tard, des silhouettes tristement connues se découpèrent dans la brume crépusculaire. Bientôt apparurent Captain Marvel, Miss-Hulk, Spider-Woman, Œil-de-Faucon, la Veuve Noire, , Hank et Janet Pym. Avec bien sûr Tony Stark. La tension monta d'un cran et malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements qu'ils portaient, tous purent se sentir se glacer de l'intérieur.

Steve avait les yeux plantés dans le vide, les poings serrés. D'ordinaire le leader du groupe s'exprimait au nom de tous, mais celui que l'on appelait autrefois le porte-bannière de la nation ne se sentait pas de piper le moindre mot. Dans l'autre camp, le regard fuyant de Tony Stark prouvait qu'il ferait certainement la même chose. Sauf que personne ne savait réellement que dire.

« Nous vous remercions d'avoir honoré votre parole, amorça immédiatement Captain Marvel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise, rétorqua Daredevil, qu'il y en a ici qui ont encore un peu d'honneur ?

\- Arrêtez, dit Hank Pym. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

\- Et non, siffla Logan, vous êtes là parce que vous êtes désespérés. »

Aucun ne se sentit de le contredire. Steve finit par prendre une grande inspiration.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il n'était pas idiot. Cette demande de trêve était peut-être le fruit d'une longue réflexion mais il y avait bien dû y avoir une graine, un élément déclencheur. Quelque chose qui les avait mis au pied du mur pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux.

Reed leur raconta avec rapidité et concision ce qui était arrivé à Carol et Janet. Tous commençaient déjà à se geler les pattes, ils n'allaient pas attendre que le père Fantastic leur raconte une longue histoire pour bien s'endormir. L'homme élastique tâcha d'être bref, sentant le regard brûlant de Sue et Johnny sur lui.

« Vous avez tenté d'altérer la structure des canons de glace, s'étonna T'challa.

\- Certains sont plus importants que d'autres… expliqua Hank. Il suffirait qu'une dizaine de canons, placés en des points stratégiques, se mettent à diffuser de la chaleur pour que nous puissions quitter New-York !

\- Vous avez trouvé ces fameux points ? Demanda Ororo.

\- Nous pouvons les situer approximativement, dans des zones, continua Janet, mais nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour faire trop de missions de reconnaissance et trouver précisément ces canons.

\- Je vois, dit le Fauve en se grattant le menton. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de lacunes.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là il me semble, argua Jessica.

\- Génial ! S'il-vous-plait, siffla Clint en levant les yeux au ciel, est-ce que cette conversation peut se poursuivre dans un endroit chauffé ?! »

* * *

Logan, Bucky, Clint, Jessica, Ororo, Johnny, Matt et Natasha avaient tenu à rester à l'extérieur, afin de surveiller les alentours. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de la principale force de frappe de l'équipe si on les comparait à une Miss-Hulk par exemple, mais il s'agissait de ceux qui savaient que le débat à l'intérieur n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour avancer.

La nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui annonçait des choses potentiellement problématiques. Déjà, la glace envahissait les immeubles et commençait à recouvrir le sol à quelques pieds sous eux. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils voyaient déjà le tableau. Une ambiance négativement électrique, des héros autrefois amis, amants ou époux qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, des arguments qui tournaient en rond, empreints de rancœur. Ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de ça maintenant.

Natasha fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa doudoune et en sortit une flasque argentée, qu'elle ouvrit avant d'engloutir quelques gorgées. Ce après quoi, elle la tendit à Bucky, presque par réflexe, ou comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire. Celui-ci, assis par terre, coudes sur les genoux, la détailla d'un air circonspect avant de prendre la flasque du bout des doigts.

« Наконец кто-то, к кому обратиться* », se réjouit-il amèrement après une première gorgée.

Et c'était reparti. Mutants ou héros, tous regardèrent les deux assassins russes reprendre ce petit jeu qui avait eu le temps de les horrifier en tout temps -paix, guerre ou entre-deux incertains. Le tandem avait toujours eu l'habitude de se mettre à parler cette drôle de langue, sans préavis, d'un accord tacite. Les théories sur le pourquoi du comment avaient été plus que scabreuses. Mais contrairement aux apparences, la Veuve Noire et le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avaient jamais entretenu qu'une relation strictement platonique. Traversés par les mêmes épreuves, soumis au joug d'une même nation, ils se comprenaient mieux que beaucoup d'autres et l'affaire s'arrêtait là. Tous avaient fini par comprendre que c'était avant tout une histoire de complicité, et que ce petit jeu les rassurait.

N'empêchait que les entendre parler russe alors qu'ils étaient entourés était toujours foncièrement et profondément agaçant.

« Является ли это действительно то, что происходит ?** » s'amusa la Veuve Noire en croisant les bras pour s'adosser au mur.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver reboucha la flasque avant d'expirer, et remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez. Il jeta le récipient vers la rousse qui l'attrapa d'un geste expert pour la tendre à Matt. Elle se permit même de l'agiter à côté de son oreille, pour être sûre que l'aveugle l'entende.

« Скажем, dit-elle en regardant de nouveau Bucky, текущий лучший собираетесь на какое-то время.

\- Мы прошли через трудные времена ... Мы не знаем, что худшее было еще впереди***, paracheva-t-il en se relevant pour commencer à marcher.

\- C'est fini les messes basses, fit mine de s'impatienter Clint en prenant la boisson inconnue des mains de Matt qui n'avait bu que quelques gouttes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Jessica en faisant signe à l'archer pour avoir la balle au prochain tour.

\- On s'en fout, rétorqua Œil-de-Faucon en rejetant la tête en arrière, le goulot sur les lèvres.

\- Vodka, répondit amicalement Natasha. Pour réchauffer.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe, s'amusa Johnny en sautillant sur place, ce qui semblait réchauffer le sol, assez en tout cas pour que le froid ne les attaque pas directement. On se bourre la gueule ensemble, plutôt que se taper dessus ?

\- Y aura jamais assez pour se bourrer la gueule dans ce truc de bonne femme, éructa Logan chez qui la flasque venait d'arriver.

\- Et se « taper dessus » ne résoudra rien, concéda Ororo, qui lévitait entre eux, yeux rivés vers le ciel. Nous ne sommes pas les héros de cette histoire. »

Johnny hocha la tête sur le côté, semblant lui donner raison. Logan acheva la flasque et la rendit vide à Natasha, qui roula des yeux après avoir constaté qu'il ne restait plus une seule goutte. Pas une seule misérable goutte. Jessica, elle, ne vit pas réellement où la mutante aux cheveux neigeux voulait en venir.

« Nous ne sommes pas les héros de cette histoire ? répéta Spider-Woman, interloquée. Dans une guerre entre héros ?

\- Et quels noms vont être retenus d'après toi, la railla Logan. La Veuve Noire, l'ancienne espionne du KGB ? James Barnes, le super soldat d'HYDRA ? Daredevil, toujours en situation irrégulière ? Le tien, le petit toutou du SHIELD ? Le _mien_ ? »

Cette dernière perspective sembla l'amuser plus qu'autre chose et il ricana sourdement. Jessica fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard en croisant les bras, sifflant avec l'air agacé d'une femme accostée dans un bar par un lourdaud au nez rubicond.

« Tout ce qu'on retiendra de la Guerre Civile, continua cependant Wolverine en se frottant les mains, c'est que Captain America et Iron Man se sont battus l'un contre l'autre. Et qu'à cause de la négligence de tous leurs _sidekicks_ , trop occupés à les soutenir, les supers vilains ont réussi à prendre le pouvoir. S'ils ne tombent pas d'accord, c'est que le monde n'était pas assez grand pour eux deux, et a dû en payer le prix. S'ils s'unissent et qu'on réussit à se sortir de là, alors les arcs-en-ciel auront été les plus forts, et les deux plus grand héros du monde ont réussi à rassembler les deux camps, les rallier à la cause commune du bien, miracle, bla, bla, bla, et tout le monde est heureux. »

Le soleil avait presque complètement disparu de l'horizon et la voix rauque de Logan ressemblait à celle d'un conteur maudit. Au milieu du silence tous semblèrent tomber d'accord. Peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient, peu importait ce qui était arrivé, quel camp ils avaient adopté, ce n'était pas ça que l'histoire retiendrait. Ils étaient faits pour être discrets, pour se taire. Mutants, compagnons d'armes, héros au passé taché de sang, ils n'avaient pas réellement leur mot à dire, si la chose était analysée rétrospectivement. Ils devaient tout simplement se contenter de suivre le mouvement. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des héros et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en être. Qu'ils seraient toujours dans l'ombre de ceux que l'on appelait « les vrais héros ». Les « grands » héros.

« Peu importe ce qui se dit à l'intérieur, finit par conclure Natasha, mains sur les hanches. Maintenant, tout de suite, contentons-nous de faire comme si tout allait bien. »

Logan leva le pouce, Jessica hocha la tête et Ororo tenta un sourire pendant que Johnny et Clint s'échangeaient un regard qui devait vouloir dire qu'ils tombaient d'accord là-dessus. Bucky, les bras croisés, de nouveau assis par terre dans son coin, semblait commencer à somnoler, si bien qu'il ne lui répondit pas. Cependant un bruit, très léger, abandonné dans les airs, comme celui d'un oiseau perdu, interpela Matt, qui tourna la tête avec la vivacité d'un chat alerte.

« Enfin, soupira-t-il, dans la mesure du possible. »

* * *

« En réalité, annonça Sue qui traversait la salle à pas lents, les mains sur les hanches, le canon n'a pas explosé à cause du générateur de chaleur que vous y avez introduit, mais à cause du cristal. »

La Femme Invisible avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Son ton était froid, assuré, ses yeux plissés et elle se tenait le menton, manifeste de concentration. Alors on l'écoutait. Les quelques Vengeurs Secrets qui avaient accepté de rentrer –Captain America Spider-Man T'challa et le Fauve-, avec Han Pym, Janet, Miss-Hulk, Carol et Reed, étaient rassemblés autour d'un grande table ronde. Au-dessus de cette table flottait un plan holographique de New-York, en relief bien entendu. Plus que familiarisée avec ce genre de dispositif, la Femme Invisible le fit pivoter et désigna tour à tour quelques points précis.

« La plupart des canons mesurent environ un mètre soixante-dix, annonça-t-elle. Cependant, ils sont reliés à ce que l'on appelle des « canon-mères ».

\- Ceux qui mesurent environ six mètres ? s'enquit Carol en se grattant le menton.

\- Précisément, répondit Sue. Le fait est que chacun des « canon-fils » est relié à un « canon-mère ». Chaque mère a son réseau. On a alors émis l'hypothèse que si l'on arrivait à abattre un canon-mère, tous les fils auxquels elle est reliée tomberaient avec elles.

\- Alors que si l'on s'en prend à un canon fils, ajouta le Fauve presque en écho, il explose de manière isolée à cause de sa sensibilité mais la situation n'évolue pas. »

Sue hocha la tête. De manière presque inconsciente, les regards de la plupart des membres de l'assemblée allaient, toujours, l'espace d'une seconde, vers Reed Richards. Celui-ci s'efforçait d'avoir les yeux rivés vers le plan holographique et emmagasinait les informations en toute objectivité. Il fallait faire comme à une réunion de scientifique. On ne pouvait pas forcément s'encadrer, mais l'on échangeait les informations. Il suffisait de faire comme si l'on parlait à un ordinateur. Et quand le silence s'installait, il fallait le combler, ce que fit très rapidement l'homme élastique :

« Jusqu'où sont allées vos explorations ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil pour regarder dans la direction du Fauve.

\- Jusqu'aux limites de la boule à neige, répondit Spider-Man.

\- La boule à neige ? Répéta Janet, interloquée.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il appelle la ville, faites pas attention à lui, soupira Sue en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais toujours est-il que oui, nous avons brossé à peu près tous les territoires. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? »

Les « Puissants Vengeurs » s'entreregardèrent, sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Reed avait beau faire profil bas, son malaise ne cessait de grandir. Carol et Miss Hulk n'étaient pas non plus très assurées. Janet fit une moue qui montrait qu'elle hésitait entre sourire et fondre en larmes et Pym s'était replié sur lui-même, enfermé dans ses pensées. Il fut cependant le premier à réagir.

« Eh bien, il nous faudrait la position des canons-mères pour pouvoir mettre en lumière ces fameux… Points sensibles, annonça-t-il. Une importante force de frappe. Et bien sûr, un plan. »

Là-dessus, il se tourna vers Steve. En fait, tous se tournèrent vers Steve. Le Captain, les bras croisés, avait le regard sombre, la tête basse. Il donnait l'impression d'être là sans être là. En sentant le regard de tous ses coéquipiers sur lui, il eut l'impression qu'une choppe de plomb s'abattait dans son ventre. Le super-soldat ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Difficile à dire, répondit placidement Miss-Hulk. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ramener la chaleur à New-York n'était qu'une hypothèse. Et de là, à savoir ce qui se passerait après, c'était encore plus incertain. Mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Après tout, être dans une ville enfermée dans une gangue de glace si forte que la foudre de Tornade n'y pouvait rien, c'était potentiellement problématique. Les plans à longs termes n'étaient pas réellement envisageables. Il fallait établir des plans sur le tas, incessamment changer, improviser, reprendre depuis le début, tout refaire. Constamment et fatalement. Ce qui était précisément dans les cordes du Captain Rogers. Il sonda toute l'assemblée du regard et son cœur se serra. Personne ne posait de question sur l'absence de Tony Stark, qui s'était replié dans une autre pièce dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en lieu sûr.

Et Steve estimait que ce n'était plus son problème.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Bruce ? »

Le visage de Natasha se tordit douloureusement à la question que Jessica lui avait posée à mi-voix. Toutes les deux étaient penchées au-dessus de la rambarde, regardant le sol gelé en contrebas. La neige s'était remise à tomber, à gros flocons et le vent recommençait à souffler. Difficile de savoir si c'était à cause de la température qui chutait si brutalement ou à cause de la fameuse question, mais la Veuve Noire frissonna.

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis le début de la Guerre, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ni où il est. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose est après lui… (Elle se mouilla les lèvres) Je sais qu'Hulk le protège, mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je vais bien, ni où je suis –même s'il doit le savoir. Contrairement à moi il n'a pas l'assurance que je suis en vie et… Et j'ai peur des conséquences que ça pourrait entrainer. »

Il fallait lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que la rousse s'inquiétait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait transparaître. Plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient enfermés ici et pas un mot de Bruce Banner. Aucune nouvelle. Aucun signal, de quelque sorte, ne passait les murs de glace. Les Vengeurs étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, séparés les uns des autres, coupés du monde, alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu. Ils ne savaient pas comment ceux de l'extérieur allaient. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire savoir comment ils se portaient. La lèvre supérieure de la Veuve trembla légèrement mais elle se contenta de remonter son écharpe au-dessus de son nez. L'oreillette de Logan émit un léger bip. Il s'agissait d'une des dernières qu'ils avaient. Certaines avaient gelées, d'autres avaient été détruites et on évitait de les utiliser en abondance à cause des chiens de garde de l'AIM qui pouvaient les tracer à cause des légers signaux émis.

« Alors ? Grogna-t-il.

 _\- On les emmène_ , annonça la voix froide du capitaine. _Sondez rapidement le terrain avant que..._

\- Tout le monde à terre ! hurla Matt. »

Une détonation sans précédent retentit au moment où un énorme rocher s'abattait sur le promontoire occupé par les Vengeurs. Omis « l'homme sans peur », aucun n'avait pu anticiper le coup. Johnny et Ororo s'envolèrent alors que les autres bondissaient, soit au sol, soit plus en hauteur. Ce fut là que se retrouvèrent Murdock, Clint, Bucky et Logan, qui sondèrent le sol, à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Au moment où l'archer reconnaissait la silhouette de Natasha et Jessica à travers les flocons, un bruit alerta de nouveau Matt. Même s'il ne voyait rien, ses réflexes dirigeaient toujours son visage vers la source de ce bruit. Bucky suivit ce que désignaient ces yeux.

« Barton ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Œil-de-Faucon n'eut pas réellement le temps de réagir. Le Soldat de l'Hiver passa ses bras autour de l'archer alors qu'une seconde détonation retentissait et l'entraînait au sol. Leurs deux corps filèrent avant qu'ils ne heurtent un tas de neige, sur lequel ils roulèrent avant de rencontrer le macadam congelé. La main métallique de Bucky se referma soudainement sur l'épaule de Barton qu'il entraina un peu plus loin. Dans la tête de l'archer sonnaient les cloches de Notre-Dame et sa vue s'était brouillée, si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le repoussa contre un mur de glace. Tous deux se retrouvaient sous une sorte de pont gelé entre ce qui avait dû être des poubelles.

« C'est pas que je suis pas flatté par tes démonstrations d'affection, Barnes, grogna Clint en avisant le brun soudainement proche de lui, c'est que...

\- La ferme ! » répondit le sergent en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'œil-de-Faucon, sondant le paysage avec un regard autrement dur.

Le bruit des cloches finit par s'estomper. Alors que Bucky s'était légèrement éloigné, mitraillette sur l'épaule et tirait dans le tas, Clint pu constater l'étendue des dégâts. Une trentaine de géants des glaces s'en prenaient au local où les Vengeurs se réfugiaient.

C'était un carnage impossible. Logan venait de sauter sur les épaules d'un géant et lui enfonçait ses griffes en adamantium dans la gorge. L'immense silhouette bleue s'écroula pendant que Wolvenire bondissait sur un autre. Natasha, à l'aide de ses bracelets, visa le visage d'un Jotun que Murdock avait immobilisé avec ses câbles. Ororo leva les bras et fit tomber la foudre sur leurs ennemis, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le géant armée d'une massue s'approcher d'elle. Bucky tira sur le jotun, qui hurla, attirant l'attention sur lui, et la Torche Humaine en fit son affaire. Clint arma son arc et se sentit de retourner dans la bataille à son tour.

« Il me faut de l'élan, annonça-t-il. »

Bucky hocha la tête, fit quelques pas en arrière et s'accroupit. Clint prit son élan, courut vers lui, bondit et le soldat le projeta en avant avec son bras en métal. Œil-de-Faucon décocha sa flèche, qui fit mouche en traversant la gorge d'un Jotun avant d'exploser. L'archer atterrit au milieu du champ de bataille. La neige les empêchait de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez et même ses propres compagnons d'arme échappaient à sa vue. Ils avaient à peine le temps de réagir dès que la silhouette d'un Jotun transparaissait à travers les immenses flocons. Il s'en fallut même de peu pour que Clint tire sur Matt.

« Il en arrive de tous les côtés, s'exclama l'aveugle. Il faut qu'on se replie ! »

Tous deux se baissèrent au moment où un bouclier fendait l'air pour frapper la mâchoire d'un Jotun Matt et Clint eurent tout juste le temps de s'abaisser qu'une immense silhouette verte et féminine s'abattait sur un autre géant des glaces, et que deux bras élastiques se refermaient sur le cou d'un Jotun armé d'une massue.

« Vengeurs ! hurla Steve en récupérant son bouclier. Rassemblement ! »

* * *

 *** « Enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer. »**

 ****« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qui se passe ? »**

 *****« Au moins, le courant passe mieux depuis un certain temps.**

 **-On a vécu des moments difficiles. Nous ne savions pas que le pire restait à venir. »**

 **Et voilà pour la fin de cette première partie ! Sachez que l'OS est écrit dans son intégralité, donc ne risque pas de souffrir de problème de publication.**

 **N'ayant plus les yeux en face des trous et encore du pain sur la planche, je ne peux que vous suggérez rapidement de me laissez votre avis dans les reviews. Les auteurs sont des mendiants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenus pour cette seconde partie qui, whaouh, est tellement plus courte que la première que s'en est indécent. Je tiens à remercier tout le beau monde qui est venu laisser un avis sur la première partie, comme tout auteur amateur j'apprécie que vous ayez prit ne serait-ce que deux minutes de votre temps pour vous exprimer. Les retours étaient très positifs et chaleureux, alors j'espère sincèrement que cette partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci encore et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _I was the match and you were the rock_  
 _Maybe we started this fire_  
 _We sat apart and watched_  
 _All we had burned on the pyre_

 _You said we were born with nothing_  
 _And we sure as hell have nothing now_

 _These are the things, the things we lost_  
 _The things we lost In the fire, fire, fire_

 _Do you understand that we'll never be the same again_ ? - Things We Lost in the Fire – Bastille

 _Si quand Steve avait ouvert la porte de son appartement, il était détendu et décontracté, actuellement, ce n'était vraiment plus le cas. Son corps s'était paralysé dès qu'il avait reconnu, sur le seuil, Tony Stark, le Tony Stark, en costume gris perle avec ses éternelles lunettes à verres fumées, un carton à pizza sous le bras, une bouteille de champagne et un bouquet de fleurs dans la même main. Tony leva les bras et lui décrocha un regard sarcastique accordé à un sourire presque enfantin, comme s'il se présentait lui-même comme un cadeau. Steve se maudit certainement cent fois en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais appris à regarder par l'œil de bœuf de la porte d'entrée. Captain America était manifestement frappé d'excès de confiance. Ou commençait à prendre des risques. Quoique commencer n'était peut-être pas le bon verbe. Après tout, il avait pris des risques assez idiots pendant la guerre. Il avait accepté de brandir la bannière étoilée après soixante-quinze ans dans la glace. Et puis il avait fait entrer Tony Stark dans sa vie. Et ça, c'était pire qu'un risque._

 _En plus d'être entré dans sa vie Tony ne se gêna aucunement pour entrer dans l'appartement et s'en aller fièrement, à grandes enjambées, vers la salle à manger. Là, il déposa la pizza, les fleurs et le champagne sur la table et fila dans la cuisine, qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, certainement pour aller y prendre des verres._

 _« Tony… argua Steve assez sérieusement en rejoignant la salle à manger. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _C'était une question plutôt idiote. Après tout, c'était évident qu'il s'agissait là de fleurs, de pizza et de champagne, mais quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Tony reparut. Steve devait l'avouer, il avait beau avoir gagné en force et en assurance, au point de tenir tête à Nick Fury sans ciller, de mener les Avengers sur le champ de bataille, certaines situations avaient tendance à le mettre toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Et là, il redevenait cette terrible jouvencelle qu'il avait été dans les années quarante, à l'époque où sa conversation la plus longue avec une femme n'excédait pas trente secondes. C'était une sensation détestable._

 _« C'est pour toi, lui dit l'ingénieur en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en posant les verres sur la table. »_

 _Ça aussi, c'était une réponse foncièrement idiote. Il était venu jusqu'ici alors forcément, ce qui se trouvait là était pour Steve. La chose n'aurait été plus explicite que s'il lui avait mis tous ses présents directement dans les mains. Sauf que même si Tony se cachait derrière ses verres fumés, lui aussi avait le don terrible de perdre ses moyens en présence de Steve Rogers. Captain America, il pouvait gérer : le costume était drôle, coloré, bariolé et quand il était face à Captain America, ils étaient cernés d'ennemis, d'aliens ou de robots alors il pouvait penser à autre chose._

 _Steve Rogers, c'était différent._

 _« Je m'en doute, finit par dire Steve, mais… pourquoi ? Ça s'est pas super bien passé… La dernière fois. »_

 _Ce « pourquoi » cachait derrière lui beaucoup d'autres questions. Toutes commençaient par pourquoi. Pourquoi on se retrouve seuls dans cette pièce. Pourquoi tu reviens encore. Pourquoi avons-nous commencé, tout simplement. Pourquoi cette persistance alors qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, les choses tournent au vinaigre._

 _Tony entendit toutes ces questions silencieuses et se contenta de faire la moue. La première fois, Steve n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. Une telle idée ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Quand il avait compris quels genres de sentiments le fils Stark entretenait à son égard, il s'était enfui en courant. Littéralement. Mais il s'en était tellement voulu qu'il s'en était allé, de lui-même, retenter le coup. Parce qu'il avait senti que quelque chose s'était passé. Parce qu'il y avait eu ce regard, si étrange et pourtant si intense. Alors il avait accepté de lui laisser une chance. Et de se laisser une chance, à lui aussi. Sauf que la deuxième fois, les excès de narcissisme de Tony l'avaient agacé. Il était encore parti. La troisième fois, c'était Tony était revenu et Steve avait été magnanime. Ils avaient dérapé tous les deux, ce troisième rendez-vous était celui de la deuxième chance pour eux. Et ils avaient fini par s'embrasser._

 _Et Steve avait pleuré. Comme une madeleine, une pleureuse, une veuve éplorée ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Il avait pleuré alors que Tony était encore accroché à ses lèvres. L'ingénieur n'avait pas su quoi faire. Alors il s'en était allé sans piper mot, lui aussi._

 _Ils en étaient là. La quatrième tentative d'une opération qui semblait complètement_ _désespérée_ _. Pourtant, quelque chose en eux remuait toujours, il y avait une flamme, un drôle d'étincelle qui s'allumait, qui avait fait qu'ils avaient fini par y croire, à espérer que cela marche. Tony déboucha la bouteille de champagne et déversa la boisson dorée dans un des verres à eau qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine._

 _« Tu me plais, Steve, annonça-t-il. Vraiment. Et je ne crois pas trop m'avancer si je dis que je te plais aussi. »_

 _En guise de réponse, Steve haussa les sourcils et rehaussa ses épaules pour tenter de gagner en carrure. Il fit mine de réfléchir et balbutia quelques mots alors que le verre de champagne flottait jusqu'à lui, dans la main de Tony Stark, qui se retrouvait maintenant terriblement proche. Trop proche._

 _« Alors j'accepte de te laisser tout le temps qu'il te faudra. »_

 _Steve ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il secoua la tête et prit le verre. Sa main, tout comme celle de Tony, tremblait légèrement._

 _« Je… dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Je viens de me souvenir que je dois aider Sam à… »_

 _Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait finir sa phrase. Il était en train de ficeler un mensonge de toute pièce et se sentait mourir de honte. Steve ne pouvait même plus regarder Tony dans les yeux depuis la mascarade précédente. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait passé la semaine sous sa couverture, incapable de faire diminuer ce sentiment de honte qui s'était emparé de lui. Il avait d'abord appelé Bucky, naturellement, puis Sam, et enfin Natasha, et tous les trois avaient fait des roulements pour l'aider à se remettre sur les rails. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé, c'était bien de devoir ramasser Captain America à la petite cuillère. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il faisait incessamment n'importe quoi. Il venait tout juste de réussir à comprendre comment approcher une femme. Alors un homme, qui était déjà, littéralement, très –trop- proche de lui, c'était vraiment une autre paire de manche, et quand la main disponible de Tony se posa sur sa poitrine, Steve se surprit à souhaiter un défibrillateur pour le prochain Noël. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se souvenait qu'il avait quatre-vingt-quinze ans._

 _« Ha, ha, ha, Steve, tu n'iras nulle part cette fois, dit Tony d'une voix calme et claire. Et si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, je n'irais nulle part. »_

 _Et cette fois, ça avait marché._

* * *

Les corps de Matt, Peter et Jessica furent posés délicatement sur des couvertures, qui ne tardèrent pas à être tachées de sang. De tous ceux qui venaient d'arriver, c'était les plus mal en point. Mais il n'y avait personne ici –omis Jennifer et Logan-, qui n'était pas revenu blessé. Les Vengeurs Secrets n'avaient pas tardé à s'agglutiner autour des nouveaux arrivants, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire de Tony, Reed et leur clique, mais Steve et Susan leur avait fait signe de reculer légèrement. Comprenant que les « Puissants Vengeurs » avaient été menés ici délibérément et sans intention belliqueuse, ils s'étaient plus ou moins rétractés.

Ils étaient tous blessés. Cela allait du simple œil au beurre de noir de Clint Barton à la profonde entaille dans la hanche de Johnny Storm, cicatrisée au feu. Les plus mal en point furent confiés aux soins de quelques bonnes âmes.

« Nous avons conclus une trêve, annonça posément Steve Rogers, qui avait recouvré toute son autorité. En unissant nos forces, nous pensons trouver un moyen de faire disparaître la gangue de glace qui nous retient ici et enfin nous échapper. Occupez-vous des blessés pendant notre absence. Bucky dirige les opérations jusqu'à notre retour. »

Sur ces mots, Captain America, le Faucon, Vision, le Fauve, Black Panther, Tornade, la Femme Invisible, Reed Richard, la Guêpe, Hank Pym, Rhodey, Iron Man, Miss-Hulk et Logan s'en étaient allés dans une autre aire du parking, où ils allaient élaboré calmement ce fameux plan censé tous les sauver. Bien que personne n'y croyait vraiment. Tous les héros qui s'étaient jadis déchirés s'entreregardèrent avant de hocher la tête, suivant envers et contre tout les ordres de leur Captain. Avant de partir, Logan ricana à leur encontre :

« Ils sont à vous. »

Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Carol Denvers et Jessica Drew –toujours sonnée et mal en point- ne se sentirent jamais aussi petits que quand une vingtaine de paires d'yeux emplis de colère ou de haine se posèrent sur eux. Il était évident qu'il en fallait très peu pour que le premier leur saute à la gorge. Surtout Clint et Natasha, qui les avaient lâchement quittés pour rejoindre l'autre rive. Et aucun regard n'était plus hargneux et avide de vengeance que celui de Frank Castle, alias le Punisher. Il y avait aussi des sourires narquois, des rires mauvais. Mais c'était encore autre chose.

La silhouette massive de Bucky ne tarda pas à se poser entre les Vengeurs blessés et ceux qui étaient là, debout et en force.

« Contrairement à ce qu'a laissé entendre notre ami Logan, personne n'est à personne ici, dit-il placidement.

\- T'es pas joueur, Barnes, soupira Castle.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer. Peter, Matt et Johnny sont aussi aux rangs des blessés, alors à moins que quelqu'un n'ait envie de se rendre utile, allez voir ailleurs en attendant le retour du Captain. »

Le fait que Steve lui laisse les commandes en son absence et en celle de Sam soulevait toujours des sentiments contradictoires chez Bucky. D'un côté, il était flatté par cette marque de confiance. De l'autre, il était assez agacé à l'idée de jouer les baby-sitters. Surtout maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une mini-guerre civile, surtout dans un parking. Ça aurait l'air tout au plus d'une vulgaire guerre des gangs dans une banlieue difficile. La plupart des Vengeurs Secrets finirent par se disperser dans le parking, et le Soldat de l'Hiver ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement, assez bas toutefois pour ne pas être entendu. Hercule, Luke Cage, Cyclope et Angel s'en allèrent chercher un des nécessaire de soins que les Vengeurs Secrets avaient entassés près de la chaudière qui autrefois, alimentait l'immeuble au-dessus de leur tête. Naturellement, il ne restait que des ruines de cet immeuble et par conséquent, la chaudière était obsolète, mais le coin était sec. Avec les nécessaires de soins se trouvaient aussi de la nourriture, principalement des conserves. Mais nourrir une trentaine de bouches faisait chuter les vivres dangereusement. Les plus raisonnables avaient bien compris l'urgence de la situation. S'il y avait un moment pour se serrer les coudes, c'était bien celui-là. Ils devaient s'entraider maintenant, autrement la moitié des plus grands héros du monde mourrait dans une tombe de glace aussi inutilement que stupidement.

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment, à Times Square. Steve avait brandi son bouclier et comme autrefois, avait scandé « Vengeurs, rassemblement ! ». Ils s'étaient battus côte à côte, comme autrefois, dans une même impulsion, poussés par ce cri de ralliement, comme obéissant à une pulsion naturelle. Et malgré le fait qu'ils en soient tous revenus plus ou moins blessés… Natasha Romanoff devait avouer que quelque part, ça lui avait fait _du bien._ De sentir que cette division pouvait de nouveau être effacée. Qu'ils pouvaient redevenir un tout. Parce qu'ils étaient tous brisés. Chaque Vengeur n'avait que les autres Vengeurs. Ils étaient devenus interdépendants. Ils n'avaient qu'eux-mêmes et sentir ce tout divisé, alors qu'eux-mêmes était déjà brisés à l'intérieur, c'était certainement pire que de se retrouver pris au piège dans un mini-Jotunheim. Alors qu'Angel se penchait sur son épaule et s'emparait d'une aiguille et d'un fil à suture, la Veuve Noire regarda autour d'elle, les Vengeurs dispersés dans cet immense parking, chacun discutant, à n'en pas douter, de la suite des événements.

« Vous êtes nombreux, souffla-t-elle. Mais… Moins nombreux que ce qu'on aurait cru. »

Elle serra les dents quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau.

« La plupart des X-Men étaient à l'école de Xavier, expliqua Scott Summers en imbibant un coton de désinfectant. Ce qui nous a été d'une aide précieuse. Et on a eu le temps de laisser quelques-uns partir... Wanda, Docteur Strange… Ceux qui pouvaient tenter d'aider l'extérieur et de ralentir Loki et les autres le temps qu'on… Enfin, le temps qu'on arrive. »

Cyclope tendit un coton à Carol Danvers, qui tressauta. Elle était tellement préoccupée par l'état de Jessica qu'elle avait fini par oublier qu'elle était blessée à la tête et que le sang recouvrait la moitié de son visage.

« Et Thor ? demanda-t-elle alors, d'une voix plus basse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. »

A la simple évocation de ce nom, tous ceux qui se trouvaient prêts d'elles, à savoir Barnes, Barton, Storm, Summers, Cage, et Angel, se figèrent et s'entreregardèrent. Luke tâche de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et s'en alla vers les blessés graves, de même que Scott et Angel. Carol coula un regard vers Johnny Storm, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Natasha fronça alors les sourcils et regarda Clint, qui se tourna vers Bucky, qui leva un sourcil pour jeter un regard à Hercule. Le héros grec plissa les lèvres, et, du menton, désigna une direction, que Carol, Clint et Natasha suivirent du regard.

Dans un coin ombragé du parking, en intense discussion avec Iceberg et le Punisher, ils virent alors la silhouette massive de Thor, assise sur le cadavre d'une voiture noire, marteau à ses pieds. Le dieu du tonnerre, qui était pourtant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux voire plus, se tourna vers eux. Carol croisa son regard. Et elle se sentit aussi glacée que si on l'avait jetée nue à l'extérieur. Elle frissonna, de même que ses camarades.

« Oh… » fut la seule chose que réussit à articuler Clint.

* * *

 _Steve dormait toujours très peu. C'était un des effets les plus connus du sérum qu'on lui avait injecté dans le corps il y avait plusieurs décennies de ça. Et il avait parfaitement réussi à s'y faire. Ou en tout cas, du temps où il était seul. Il lisait, la plupart du temps, pour rattraper son retard ou tout simplement pour se distraire. Cette faculté lui avait aussi été particulièrement utile quand il avait fallu s'élancer à la recherche de Bucky –même si le pauvre Sam avait vécu l'enfer de son côté tant tout cela l'avait épuisé-, et en bien d'autres circonstances. Mais à présent qu'il ne vivait plus seul, il ne savait plus vraiment qu'en faire. Certes, il pouvait toujours faire ce qu'il faisait autrefois, lire, rester devant un écran, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Ce n'était plus pareil quand quelqu'un dormait contre sa poitrine et ronflait allègrement. Steve n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de l'endormi, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que songer à quel point il l'aimait. Parfois, des heures durant._

 _« Y a pas de fenêtres dans les toilettes, grogna Tony, au plus fort du sommeil._

 _\- Hein ? »_

 _En fait, il fallait bien avouer que Tony ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, qu'il travaillait des heures durant sans s'arrêter. En revanche, lorsqu'il s'endormait, c'était définitif. Une journée entière, voire plus, facile. Parfois un sommeil profond, parfois quelque chose d'un peu plus paradoxal. Les ronflements du fils Stark reprirent de plus belle, et même si Steve aimait regarder sa moitié dormir, ça, c'était pas super. Il se mit à siffler. Tony se réveilla presque en sursaut et regarda autour de lui comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux._

 _« Hm ? Steve ? Mais que…_

 _\- Tu ronfles, trésor, répondit un Steve quelque peu amusé, en se redressant sur un coude._

 _\- Et donc toi tu siffles ? » rétorqua Tony en se frottant les yeux._

 _Steve pouffa et reposa sa tête sur son coussin. Tony ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Tous deux se regardèrent,_ _allongés côte à côte_ _, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Steve s'étonna du fait que Tony soit particulièrement alerte. D'ordinaire, il se rendormait directement. Mais là, il semblait attentif. Rogers comprit immédiatement qu'il pensait à quelque chose et vu la mine qu'il arborait, ça devait être important._

 _« Steve, finit-il par dire. Il y a une question que je me pose. »_

 _Le blond haussa un sourcil alors que Tony se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Pour que cette idée lui revienne et le maintienne éveillé aussi longtemps, c'était qu'il y pensait depuis fichtrement longtemps. Et il y avait de quoi._

 _« Steve… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se marie ? »_

* * *

Pendant le debriefing et la planification de la mission, tout ce que Tony avait eu envie de faire, c'était disparaître. Et il s'était employé à le faire dès lors que Richards et Rogers avait proclamé un temps mort. Ils avaient débattus pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter sur un éventuel plan d'attaque et sur la manière d'agir. La moutarde n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à monter. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient besoin d'air. Tony en faisait naturellement partie, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir respirer nulle part. S'il s'échappait par une porte, il se retrouvait dans le parking où l'attendaient tous ceux qui l'avaient érigé en ennemi, s'il passait par une autre, il allait certainement se retrouver entre Sue et Reed Richards. Alors il s'était tapi dans un coin de la pièce en attendant la fin de la mi-temps.

Tony Stark n'était pas souvent fatigué. Du moins, il n'en avait pas souvent conscience. Mais là, il était éreinté. Il risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Parce que le pire, ce n'était pas la fatigue physique c'était la fatigue psychologique. Ça avait toujours été ça, le pire.

« Je ne te poserais qu'une seule question Tony, argua Steve. »

Captain America remit ses gants en place. Lui aussi avait l'air d'une épave. Cela se voyait tant, qu'il luttait pour rester debout, que Tony avait voulu se jeter dans ses bras dès qu'il l'avait revu. Malheureusement, difficile de dire si c'était pour le réconforter ou pour l'achever. Ils en étaient là.

« Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? »

* * *

 _« Il est hors de question que j'accepte ce truc. »_

 _Sans appel. Tony sursauta presque. Il s'était naturellement attendu à ce que Steve ait des réserves par rapport à cette loi mais là, sa réaction avait presque été violente. Le dossier retomba sur la table, révélant le visage furieux du blond. Tony ne put rien faire, sinon déglutir, soudain intimidé._

 _« Steve… tenta-t-il._

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher qu'un truc pareil était en préparation, s'exclama l'autre en se redressant avec la vivacité d'un serpent. Tu as tout préparé en douce !_

 _\- J'ai juste préparé un filet de sécurité, pour nous deux ! répliqua un Tony tout aussi agressif._

 _\- Oui, ironisa Rogers, c'est pour ça que tu t'es bien gardé de m'en parler ! »_

 _Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour calmer ses nerfs, Steve reprit le dossier dans ses mains. « L.R.S » La Loi de Recensement des Super-Humains. Et il le jeta dans les airs, en direction du fils Stark. Les feuilles se répandirent dans les airs._

 _Comme autant de flocons._

 _« Steve ! s'écria Tony en voyant que le blond lui tournait le dos. Steve, ne fais pas ça ! »_

 _Dans la situation actuelle, il savait que si son époux passait la porte, cela aurait des conséquences. Même la plus petite. Peut-être qu'il irait simplement passer un savon à Maria Hill. Peut-être qu'il se contenterait de faire un tour. Ou peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Tony connaissait assez son mari pour savoir que quoi qu'il fasse, cela prendrait une mauvaise tournure. Les mains hâles de_ _l'ingénieur_ _se refermèrent sur le bras massif du blond._

 _« S'il te plait ! »_

 _Steve se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de_ _l'ingénieur_ _, et darda sur lui un regard glacé. Tony déglutit._

 _« Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que ça va entraîner, » tenta le brun, la voix dure._

 _Parce que si Steve était têtu, Tony l'était tout autant que lui. Si jamais Steve faisait quelque chose que Tony n'estimait pas correct, il le lui ferait savoir. Tony était prêt à accepter cette loi et à la faire respecter. Parce qu'il s'était passé trop de choses, parce qu'il y avait trop à perdre. Steve se contenta de siffler de mécontentement._

 _« Contrairement à toi, si. J'ai une idée de la conséquence de mes actes. »_

* * *

Thor avait tout suivi. Le débat après le message de Barton à Barnes, la mission de reconnaissance. L'arrivée des Puissants Vengeurs. Et il les avait vus. Stark. Pym. Un sentiment de haine plus puissant qu'aucun pouvoir, aucune arme s'était alors emparé de lui et il se surprit à vouloir les tuer, chacun d'entre eux, ces maudits scientifiques qui s'étaient servis de son ADN pour créer un monstre tueur. Ce sentiment avait été si fort que pendant un instant, il s'était moqué de ne plus être digne de ce marteau que lui seul pouvait porter. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé. D'un simple mouvement il aurait pu leur écraser la tête, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Rogers puis Barnes avaient respectivement annoncés et confirmé la trêve. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait discuté avec Castle, mais il s'était évertué à ne pas bouger. Car au moindre mouvement brusque, le fils d'Odin n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre de ses actes. Il s'accrochait à l'idée qu'ils en avaient besoin pour s'échapper. Et s'il y avait une personne qui devait recevoir toute sa haine, il s'agissait bien de Loki.

Mais son esprit restait tourné vers les « Puissants » Vengeurs. Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Carol Danvers, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff, pendant que Barnes, Cage, Summers, Storm, Angel et Hercule s'amusaient à soigner les blessés dans un esprit de fraternité qui se voulait réaliste.

Le fils d'Odin ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tous ces héros étaient ici, en faisant semblant de s'apprécier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tous s'accrochaient à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau tous se prendre par la main et affronter le mal ensemble.

Car finalement, les évènements récents avaient prouvés que le mal, c'était _eux._ Eux et leur guerre idiote. Car Loki avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, mais si les héros ne s'étaient retournés les uns contre les autres à cause de cette stupide loi humaine, jamais ils ne seraient tombés aussi bas.

Thor Odinson ne savait plus qui haïr désormais. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur ceux qu'ils attendaient tant. Avec ce qu'ils voulaient un plan d'attaque, quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à frapper, pour déchaîner la fureur que tous contenaient. Cette haine latente qu'ils entretenaient les uns pour les autres, il fallait qu'ils la déchaînent contre l'ennemi commun. Pour ne pas s'entretuer ici.

* * *

Rogers et Richards prirent bien une heure pour leur expliquer le plan dans leur intégralité. Il était sophistiqué et détaillé, parce que chacun avait une chose précise à faire, mais pris dans son aspect général, il restait aussi simple qu'efficace. Un bon plan comme autrefois. Sam ne suivait qu'à moitié, après tout, il était là quand le plan avait été mis au point et il avait même participé à sa conception. Au lieu de ça, il observait silencieusement les autres. Certains étaient sceptiques, d'autres impressionnés, il y en avait qui étaient intimidés, d'autres récalcitrants, mais personne ne semblait réellement emballé. Certes, il y avait de quoi, mais un peu d'enthousiasme n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et encore, ce n'était qu'au début. Plus ça allait, plus l'auditoire grimaçait. Le Faucon se demanda sincèrement comme ils allaient réagir à la toute fin du plan.

« Et quand ce sera fait, achevait Richards. Il faudra quelqu'un qui se tienne exactement au centre du périmètre, pour stabiliser les six générateurs de chaleur et empêcher leur énergie de dévaster la ville.

\- Enfin ce qu'il en reste, » argua Spider-Man.

Difficile de lui donner tort. Même si personne n'avait l'air d'être humeur à rire à la moindre blague. Jimmy Kimmel pourrait venir ici assurer le show que cela ne leur ferait ni chaud ni froid. Et puis naturellement, la même question était sur toutes les lèvres. Qui allait se rendre en ce point fatal, absorber l'énergie débordante des générateurs de chaleur par le biais d'ils-ne-savaient quelle invention de . Parce que c'était un aller sans retour. Ils le voyaient de loin. Celui qui se rendrait ici le ferait pour écrire la fin de son histoire. Et ça apparaissait comme une fuite. Fuir la douleur, fuir leur échec, fuir la désolation qu'ils avaient semés. Alors que le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient tous, ici, dans ce parking, prouvait qu'ils tenaient suffisamment à leur vie de misère pour continuer de se battre avec des lambeaux. Ou alors, aucun d'entre eux n'était suffisamment héroïque pour accepter de mourir maintenant. Au-début, Carol Danvers s'était presque proposée d'office, car son pouvoir consistait tout de même à absorber les énergies. Mais quand Sue lui avait dit que même elle n'y survivrait pas, toute sa perspective avait changé.

« J'irais, » annonça alors Steve Rogers.

Toute l'assistance fut traversée par un hoquet de surprise mais étonnamment, Sam était sûr que s'il posait la question, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il était vraiment surpris. Ça allait être l'apanage de Tony ou de Steve. Tout le monde savait ce qu'ils traînaient derrière eux depuis le début de la guerre, poids qui s'était alourdi depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés enfermés ici. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt Tony qui jouait la carte du sacrifié. Mais Steve avait décidé de jouer avec lui sur ce coup-là. Un silence de mort était tombé dans le parking, mais Rogers s'était contenté de tourner les talons. Et tout le monde s'était dispersé.

Sam vit Barnes arriver à toutes jambes vers lui et sur le front du Soldat de l'Hiver, il put voir danser les mots « viens, allons l'empêcher de faire une connerie plus grosse que lui ». Les deux coéquipiers de Captain America s'élancèrent à la recherche du super-soldat mais manifestement, ils avaient été devancés. Par Tony Stark.

« Steve n'y vas pas ! »

Comprenant qu'ils allaient interrompre quelque chose, tous deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et reculèrent. Assez pour ne pas être vu, mais pour toujours entendre. Tony était aux bords des larmes. Et il était évident que la carapace de Steve allait aussi craquer. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Face à Tony Stark, il n'y avait pas de Captain America. Juste Steve Rogers.

« S'il te plait ! » insista Tony.

Mais il savait comment ça allait finir. Il se souvenait l'avoir supplié de la même manière avant que tout cela ne commence. Il se souvenait aussi que Steve lui avait tourné le dos. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute, finalement. Peut-être que c'était lui qui ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait, pour que Steve n'ait jamais envie de rester à ses côtés. Les mots de l'ingénieur restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette deuxième partie désespérement courte mais j'espère qu'elle compense le côté un peu bourratif de la première. Allez, plus que l'épilogue et je vous laisserais tranquille avec ça. Naturellement avant ça, vous êtes invité à laisser avis/autre choses/recommandations, dans la case du bas ! Merci d'avance et à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Et voilà l'épilogue, avec sa petite semaine de retard vu que j'ai été dirons nous très occupée ces derniers temps. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cette fin, encore plus courte que le chapitre précédent vaut l'attente ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _There's an albatross around your neck,_  
 _All the things you've said and the things you've done_  
 _Can you carry it with no regrets_  
 _Can you stand the person you've become ?_

 _There's a light_

 _Your albatross, let it go, let it go_  
 _Your albattros, shoot it down, shoot it down_  
 _When you just can't shake the heavy weight of living_  
 _When you just can't seem the heavy weight of living_

Weight of Living, Part 1 (Albatross) - Bastille

Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'y faire ? Pourquoi continuait-il de repasser ces événements en boucle dans sa tête ? De l'accident de Carol et Janet jusqu'à ce moment fatidique où Steve décidait d'accomplir ce maudit geste aussi héroïque d'égoïste ? Pourquoi refaire défiler continuellement le film de ces horribles journées ? Toujours pour l'arrêter à cet instant ? Au moment où Steve le rejetait, encore. C'était comme si Tony n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Comme s'il espérait qu'en se répétant encore et encore cette dernière scène il pourrait trouver la faille, quelque chose à changer, à réparer, là où tout était littéralement parti en vrille, pour essayer de corriger son erreur. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait eu une erreur quelque part. Et que cette erreur venait de lui.

Sinon, ils n'en seraient pas là. Si ses supplications avaient réussi à le retenir, il n'en serait pas là. Il ne serait pas planté devant cet hôpital en train de se demander à la fois pourquoi il n'était pas encore rentré et pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfui en décapotable. Parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu foutre ses pieds dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Depuis exactement trois mois. Chaque jour, il venait ici, se répétant les événements dans le parking, repassant encore ce maudit dialogue dans son esprit, sans jamais réussi à trouver le courage de faire autre chose que de contempler le bâtiment. Bruce l'avait accompagné plusieurs fois, et il avait fini par rentrer. Tony était resté là sans bouger en se demandant s'il aurait le courage de suivre son ami. La réponse avait fini par être non. Et Bruce avait fini par arrêter de venir avec lui. Tout le monde avait fini par arrêter de venir avec lui. Tout le monde sauf Rhodey.

Rhodey qui, debout derrière lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa.

« Il va bien falloir que tu le fasse, » dit-il.

Tony grogna. Oui. Il allait bien falloir qu'il le fasse, de toutes les manières. Sinon il continuerait de s'en vouloir encore et encore, sa culpabilité ne ferait qu'enfler comme un horrible bouton, parce que bon sang, cela faisait trois mois, et Steve était toujours dans le coma. Depuis cette horrible nuit.

L'ingénieur renifla et hocha la tête, tandis que Rhodey le poussait légèrement en avant, vers les grandes portes automatiques de l'hôpital. Elles s'ouvrirent devant lui comme la gueule de quelque monstre. Il aurait dû être serein, pourtant. Après tout, ils étaient sortis de New-York. Ils avaient décongelé la ville. Ils avaient évincé Loki de son trône de béton et de métal. Ils s'étaient naturellement occupés de tous les autres. Ouais, tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre, en trois mois. Après tout, leur job était tel qu'ils devaient faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre le plus vite possible. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'ils avaient failli à la tâche sur ce coup-là.

Mais Tony n'allait pas mieux. Parce que Steve était toujours dans le coma. Toujours, depuis l'affaire de ces foutus générateurs de chaleur, depuis qu'il avait encore voulu faire le héros qui se sacrifiait pour tout le monde, parce qu'il avait l'impression de porter ce monde sur ses putains d'épaule, ouais, ça faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient réussis à éjecter la neige de New-York, et Steve Rogers, qui avait été congelé pendant plus de soixante-dix ans, était toujours dans le coma.

* * *

« Chambre 221B », lui annonça la dame de l'accueil en lui offrant un sourire qui mélangeait la surprise et la compassion.

Rhodey avait toujours sa main sur son épaule quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et bordel heureusement que ce type était là sinon il aurait probablement fait quelque chose de stupide plutôt que monter dans cette chambre. Ou même de rentrer dans cet hôpital. Le militaire était certainement une des seules personnes sur lesquelles Tony avait pu compter, après tout. Avec Pepper, naturellement. Et Steve. Mais le fils Stark ne croyait pas leur avoir déjà dit. A chacun d'entre eux.

Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il le fasse.

Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Rhodey frappait déjà à la porte 221B et l'ouvrait doucement. Tony eut l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Et bon sang, il n'avait rien sur lui. Pas de fleur, pas de carte, pas de ridicule ballon de bon rétablissement, juste lui et son âme déchirée, lui et le poids de toute ses erreurs qui s'accrochaient à sa cravate et l'étranglaient.

La chambre n'était pas vide. Steve était allongé au milieu d'une poignée de personnes, les yeux fermés, l'expression apaisée. Il avait l'air d'être simplement endormi. C'était cette expression qu'il avait quand il s'endormait sur leur canapé, autrefois. La gorge de Tony s'enroua. Il y avait foule. Wilson, Romanoff, Barton, et naturellement, pour ne pas dire fatalement, Barnes. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui allait être l'élément problématique de l'affaire.

Le quatuor le contemplait avec toute la surprise du monde dans les yeux et pendant un moment il se dit qu'ils avaient dû tous être transformés en statue de sel rien que pour l'avoir fixé. Tony déglutit, mais la prise de la main de Rhodey se raffermit sur son épaule.

« Tu te montres enfin, Stark, s'étonna Natasha, son portable dans les mains. Ça fait plaisir. »

Son ton était globalement neutre, avec une juste pointe d'ironie typiquement russe. Ou plutôt, typiquement Natasha. Rien de méchant. Il pouvait même voir le semblant de sourire creuser ses pommettes crémeuses. Elle était sobrement maquillée, du rouge sur les lèvres, un peu de sombre sur les yeux, les cheveux raides, elle était belle, et elle lui offrait un sourire qui manifestement signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le tuer. Et pour ça, il lui était reconnaissant. Peut-être qu'il devrait la remercier, elle aussi.

« T'aurais pu t'abstenir, » cracha Bucky entre ses dents.

Ça y est, le combat commençait. Rhodey siffla et alla dire quelque chose, parce que Tony n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle guerre civile, il avait besoin de soutien. Mais Wilson le devança. Wilson était un chic type, mais cela lui faisait pas tout accepter.

« Buck, s'imposa-t-il. C'est pas le moment, je crois.

\- C'est tout à fait le moment, s'exclama le brun en plantant ses yeux grisâtre dans ceux de Tony. Whoa, ça fait trois mois, et tu te présentes enfin ? Comment oses-tu ?! Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à cirer ! Parce que si tu en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire, tu l'aurais empêché d'y aller ! Tu aurais trouvé une alternative ! Ton cerveau de génie aurait trouvé une magouille mais non ! Tu l'as envoyé à la mort ! »

Alors que Clint se demandait pourquoi Steve ne se réveillait pas avec tout ce grabuge, Tony se mordit la lèvre et se dit que de façon miraculeuse, lui et le Soldat de l'Hiver étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. C'était avec ces mêmes pensées qu'il se réveillait et qu'il s'endormait chaque jour depuis trois mois. Le regard de Rhodey lui intimait clairement de défendre son honneur mais les yeux de l'ingénieur étaient rivés vers Steve. Qu'il était beau, bon sang. Et qu'il avait l'air serein. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, bon sang. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

La main de Sam se referma autour du biceps de Bucky et il l'attira légèrement en arrière, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de l'ancien bras armé d'HYDRA. Le sauveteur parachutiste ne se montra guère intimidé.

« Arrête, chuchota-t-il au brun. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Pas ici.

\- Ça va, rétorqua Bucky d'une voix plate. Je ne vais rien lui faire. Par respect pour Steve. (Se disant, il regarda de nouveau Stark.) Mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de _t'éclater par terre_ ! »

Il s'était remis à crier d'un seul coup, si bien que tout le monde, sans exception, dans la salle, avait sursauté. C'était officiel, Tony voulait s'en aller, il voulait s'en aller maintenant parce qu'il savait qu'arrivait la partie où on allait lui jeter les mauvaises vérités à la figure. Celles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Il t'aimait, Stark ! s'exclama Barnes. Et Dieu merci, son cœur bat encore, et je le dis, ici et maintenant, s'il bat, c'est pour toi !

\- Il ne m'a pas écouté, éclata Tony. Tu en es témoin ! »

Tony ne s'était même pas attendu à parler. Il écarquilla les yeux en même que Rhodey parce que bon sang, il avait parlé, pis encore, il avait crié, et c'était un cri qui venait du fond de son thorax, qui avait fait sortir tout ce qu'il retenait depuis trois mois, voire même depuis bien plus longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était comme un vase plein, il commençait à déborder. Parce que oui, bordel, le fond du problème était là ! Steve ne l'avait _pas_ écouté. Et ce, depuis l'Acte d'Enregistrement des Superhumains. C'était parce qu'il s'était rangé de l'autre côté que tous les héros s'étaient divisés. Et ça avait continué pour les générateurs de chaleur. Tony avait toujours tenté de lui dire mais Steve était aussi borné que le pays qu'il représentait et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, autour de son corps, parce qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de l'écouter, ne serait-ce qu' _une_ fois!

« Il voulait te protéger ! rétorqua Bucky comme si c'était à celui qui crierait le plus fort. Plus que nous tous, plus que la Terre, plus que l'Humanité elle-même, c'est _toi_ qu'il voulait protéger! Parce que tout le monde savait que tu allais sauter sur l'occasion pour écrire la fin de ton histoire ! Mais toi, tu n'as pas pu le protéger, lui ! »

Tony se sentit glacé et de fut comme si une lame s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Parce qu'il perdit le souffle et la parole. La verve qui s'était emparée de lui à peine quelques secondes plus tôt avait été abattue par ces simples paroles et c'était officiel, c'était bon, cette fois, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Barnes aussi était manifestement au bout. Ses yeux étaient rouges et peut-être que s'il n'avait pas encore craqué c'était parce qu'il était en face de lui et voulait continuer de bomber le torse, mais il était trop près du point de rupture maintenant. Tony baissa de nouveau la tête alors que Clint s'accrochait au bras métallique.

« Barnes, Barnes, eh... Murmura-t-il. Allons faire un tour... »

Tout en parlant, à voix basse, Clint referma ses doigts autour de ceux de Bucky et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, s'attirant un regard entendu de Natasha qui posait son portable sur la table de chevet. Sam se tourna vers Rhodey et esquissa un sourire navré.

« Désolé, soupira-t-il enfin, les bras ballants, secouant la tête. Il est dévasté, comme nous tous.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour en arriver là, » rétorqua Rhodey.

Sa voix était calme. Il n'avait rien d'agressif parce qu'il savait que le Faucon essayait juste de ramasser les morceaux et pour ça, il était plutôt soulagé. Ça faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de cogner tout ce qui bougeait depuis que Steve Rogers était dans le coma. Wilson était aussi abattu que les autres, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour maintenir le bateau à flot. Que quelqu'un soutienne de ce type, bon sang. Il ne pouvait pas défendre tout le monde.

« Il cherche un responsable, tenta simplement Sam en haussant les épaules.

\- Et il a bien raison, soupira Tony en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça lui passera, répondit Wilson. Barnes est une soupe émotionnelle.

\- Et il a tort, compléta Natasha en se relevant enfin, lassée de son téléphone. Pour autant que j'adore James, il fait fausse route. Personne n'aurait pu faire autrement. Personne n'aurait pu empêcher Steve de faire ça. Nous avons tous essayé. Mais il t'aime trop.

\- Il ne supportait pas de t'avoir perdu, acheva Sam, et il ne voulait pas que tu te mettes en danger. »

Tony ne pouvait que s'étonner de leur pragmatisme et leur altruisme, à tous les deux. Encore une fois, il se sentit reconnaissant. Et il devait leur dire. Il devait leur dire quelque chose. A côté de lui Rhodey haussa une épaule et lui jeta un regard en biais qui voulait bien dire « Je te l'avais dit ». Tony esquissa un sourire. Oui. Il devait leur dire. Il devait leur dire merci. Mais il devait dire autre chose d'abord. Et à une seule personne.

« Est-ce que je peux... tenta-t-il en se frottant les yeux du dos de la main. Je peux rester seul un moment ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête et le laissèrent là, sans même demander leur reste. Ils retrouvèrent Clint et Bucky dans la salle d'attente, au bout du couloir. Le tueur d'élite avait le regard vide, sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer et celui-ci, joue sur le crâne et main dans ses cheveux, le consolait autant que faire se pouvait en murmurant. Certes comme les autres il avait trouvé sa réaction un tantinet excessive mais il se mettait à la place du gars. Si Natasha s'était retrouvée à la place de Rogers dans ce lit d'hôpital, plus d'un se serait pris une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Tony expira longuement. Il s'assit sur la chaise que Natasha avait occupée quelques instants plus tôt et fixa Steve comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis bien trop longtemps. Le fils Stark dénoua sa cravate. Elle pesait trop lourd. Elle l'étranglait. Et il voulait se débarrasser de ce poids. Il le fallait. Mais il ne parvenait à détacher son regard de Steve.

« Mon héros, » murmura-t-il.

Déglutissant difficilement, il posa sa main sur celle de Steve. Elle était tiède, et douce.

« Les infirmières prennent soin de toi. Tes amis aussi. Ça me rassure. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi serrée qu'une tête d'épingle.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu. Je savais que… Ce ne serait plus comme avant, commença-t-il. Qu'on ne serait plus partenaires. Ni même mariés. Je me suis dit que ça irait, que j'arriverais à gérer ça mais… J'avoue que je n'y arrive pas. Steve… Tu me manques tellement. »

Il n'empêcha même pas ses larmes de couler. Elles étaient trop nombreuses, de toute façon. Et il était littéralement en train de déborder. Il était trop plein. Et il n'y avait que lui et Steve. Il pouvait tout lui dire. Parce qu'il l'aimait encore. Ils s'aimaient encore.

Mais le pire était arrivé. La chose avec laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre était arrivée. Et avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient fait, pour tous les mensonges qu'il avait été forcé de dire, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer qu'à lui. Ni à ses amis, ni à ses partenaires. A personne sauf à lui. Et il espérait qu'il le pouvait encore maintenant.

« Ça ne valait pas le coup. »*

* * *

Peut-être qu'il fallait partir maintenant. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait quitter les lieux. Il avait encore du boulot. Tout le monde avait encore beaucoup de boulot. Les gens comme eux avaient toujours du boulot. New-York avait été libérée, ils avaient expulsé Loki mais d'autres persistaient à vouloir gagner du terrain. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, mais ce n'était jamais un état permanent, malheureusement. Oui, peut-être qu'il allait devoir quitter cette chambre. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il allait devoir partir, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

« Tony… C'est toi… ? »

Tony fit volte-face. Non. Il ne pouvait partir. Il ne s'en irait nulle part.

« Steve ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est finiiiiii, c'était court et on s'est inspiré de la Confession de Civil War (d'où le petit "*"), mais c'est fini, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas je vous invite à me faire part de votre avis dans les reviews, pour me permettre de payer mon loyer et de quoi me nourrir :(**

 **Plus sérieusement, si vous êtes arrivés au bout, merci infiniment d'avoir tout lu, j'espère que vous avez passé malgré tout un bon moment !**


End file.
